old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lore of Chaos
The Lore of Chaos is the magic change, destruction, temptation, and decay. It is based on manipulation of Dhar, also known as dark magic. The practitioners of Chaos magic are known by many names—sorcerer, witch, and cultist to name but a few. As with all followers of Chaos, these mages are the enemy of civilization and all that it stands for. They seek the overthrow of the Empire and all nations of the Old World and their vision of the future is one of darkness, blood, and endless change. Lore Skill: Speak Arcane Language (Daemonic) Summoning Daemons Several Chaos spells involve the summoning of Daemons. When the Daemons first appear, the summoner must make a successful Will Power Test to control them. Otherwise, they do as they please and their actions are controlled by the GM. Daemons don’t like being summoned by mortals and are often quite angry at those who called upon them. Vision of Torment Casting Number: 7 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A small mask (+1) Description: You cause any one character within 24 yards (12 squares) to have a hellish vision. The target is stunned for 1 round unless a successful Will Power Test is made. Once the character recovers from being stunned, he must make a second Will Power Test or gain 1 Insanity Point. Boon of Chaos Casting Number: 9 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: An amulet engraved with the symbol of one of the Gods of Chaos (+1) Description: You call upon the favour of the dark Gods of Chaos. You gain a +10% bonus to Weapon Skill, Toughness, Will Power, or Fellowship for 1 minute (6 rounds). Summon Lesser Daemon Casting Number: 12 Casting Time: 2 full actions Ingredient: The fresh heart of a humanoid (+2) Description: You summon one Lesser Daemon (see The Bestiary), which appears in any unoccupied spot within 12 yards (6 squares) of you. The Daemon remains for 1d10 minutes. Burning Blood Casting Number: 13 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A vial of Daemon blood (+2) Description: You spit blood that burns like acid at any one target within 24 yards (12 squares). The target suffers a number of Damage 4 hits equal to your Magic Characteristic. This is a magic missile. Lure of Chaos Casting Number: 16 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A defiled holy symbol (+2) Description: You ensorcell one character with 24 yards (12 squares) and bend him to your will. Unless the target makes a successful Will Power Test, you decide what actions he takes on his next turn. Undead are immune to the lure of Chaos. Dark Hand of Destruct Ion Casting Number: 17 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: The hand of a hanged man (+2) Description: You wreath your hand in a nimbus of dark magic. It counts as a magic weapon with the Armour Piercing Quality and Damage 7 and you gain a +10% bonus to your Weapon Skill when attacking with it. The spell remains in effect for a number of rounds equal to your Magic Characteristic. You can retain it with a successful Will Power Test each round thereafter. Touch of Chaos Casting Number: 20 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: The horn of a Beastman (+2) Description: Your touch channels pure Chaos energy into one target, causing him to mutate and change unless a successful Will Power Test is made. If the test is failed the target must roll on Table Chaos Mutations. The mutation manifests in a matter of seconds and is permanent. If affected the target must also make a successful Will Power Test or be stunned for 1 round by the suddenness and vileness of the change. This is a touch spell. Undead are immune to the touch of Chaos. Veil of Corruption Casting Number: 24 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: The blade of a Chaos Champion (+3) Description: You create a foul cloud of corruption anywhere within 36 yards (18 squares). Use the large template. Those affected must make a Will Power Test or lose 1 Wound regardless of Toughness Bonus or armour. Wounded characters continue to lose 1 wound per round until a successful Will Power Test is made. Those who suffer more than 1 Wound must also make a Toughness Test or begin to mutate. Those who fail the test gain a Chaos Mutation; roll on Table Chaos Mutations to generate the mutations. Summon Daemon Pack Casting Number: 25 Casting Time: 2 full actions Ingredient: The fresh hearts of six humanoids (+3) Description: You summon a number of Lesser Daemons (see Chapter 11: Common Creatures and NPCs) equal to your Magic Characteristic. They appear in any unoccupied spots within 12 yards (6 squares) of you and remain for 1d10 minutes. Word of Pain Casting Number: 27 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: The blood of a Daemon (+3) Description: You speak one of the secret names of the Chaos Gods. Simply annunciating this word causes those around you incredible pain. Center the large template on yourself. Those affected take a Damage 8 hit that ignores armour, but not toughness bonus, and must make a successful Will Power Test or become helpless for 1 round. You are not affected by word of pain.